Running Free
by SpiritFan2317
Summary: The Colonials nephew and niece are turned into foals one mysterious, full moon night, and they make a run for it. When they run into the Cimarron herd and are taken in by a mare who just lost her foal, they feel just at home. The only problem is that they are somewhat human. How long can they keep that from the leader Spirit? Disclaimer- I don't own anything of Spirit the movie
1. Running Free 1: The Full Moon

**The plot of this story was given to me to write by happytobeareader. I just thought you should know that.**

_**Plot- happytobeareader**_

_**Writing- Winterfeld135**_

Jackson sat by his window. He watched as the horses walked in perfect align. He knew some day he would be just like his uncle. He was interrupted from his daydream when his sister Fiona came in and sat next to him.

"What-cha up to?" She asked him

"Oh, well just watching the horses" He answered, gaze still out the window.

She nodded as she got up. "Want to go out?" she said as she walked towards the door.

"Sure" He said as he stood and took her hand. She was quite a bit younger, 4 years at that. He was only 14, and she was 10. She had a lot to learn, and normally stuck to her brothers side. They walked outside and shuffled in the dust. It was a hot, summer day and everyone could tell- especially the horses.

* * *

Spirit grazed by Rain. It had been a year since their colt Kai died from a cougar attack. Rain was sad, and would not have another foal. She refused even now, and Spirit understood. They were getting on with their lives though, it had to happen at some point. They soon heard hooves. Spirit cantered to the top of the hill to look. It was the colonials horses. Spirit screamed a shrill whinny as he galloped back down. The herd galloped off. Spirit ran with them in the back. One horse got taken and Spirit tried to fight the person, but they shot him with a tranquilizer dart. When he woke, the herd stood in a circle around him, nickering.

* * *

"Jackson look!" Fiona said as she pointed at the gate. There stood a wild mustang. They brought him in, cut his mane, and put him in a stall.

"Cool!" He replied as he ran over. Fiona ran with him.

"Hello Uncle!" Jackson greeted his uncle the Colonial.

"Hello you two! Enjoying the new horse, yes?" The colonial asked.

"Yes, most definitely" Fiona answered

"Good. We shall break him today." He said as he walked over to the corral.

The two looked at the new horse, bucking and galloping in the pen. Wild horses amazed them, and they could not get enough. That night, the kids slept on their deck outside. It was a full moon.

"Hey Fiona! Lets go see the new horse!" Jackson whispered as he began climbing down the vines.

"Yea!" She agreed as she followed him down. There were thick plants growing up their house, and it was easy to make a quick getaway.

They walked over to see the horse when Fiona suddenly passed out.

"Fiona!" Jackson whispered in a scared way. As he ran to her, he too passed out. They were out for most of the night until they woke at once.

"Ugh.. What happened?" Fiona groaned as she lied there.

"I don't know, but lets go back inside." Jackson said. It was still dark out.

When they tried to get up, they noticed something weird. They had to get on all fours. They were foals!

"Ahh! Why are you a filly!" Jackson shrieked

"Why are you a colt!" Fiona yelled back as they tried to run, but kept falling.

The front gate was open, and Fiona finally ran for it.

"What are you doing!" Jackson yelled.

"Getting out of here. I don't want to be a horse! They do too much work! I'm leaving whether you are coming or not!" She yelled.

"Ugh fine!" Jackson said. It was useless to fight her. They cantered out the gate and ran.


	2. Running Free 2: Wandering

Jackson's head was spinning. What was going on? He hoped he was dreaming, but when a wave of fatigue finally washed over him, he noticed this was not any ordinary dream.\

"Jackson! We need to go to sleep!" Fiona whimpered, her legs trembling.

"Oh, alright.." Jackson sighed, yet he really needed some sleep as well. They made it to a large tree, and lied under it. Jackson leaned against the smooth trunk, and was immediately out. Fiona secured herself closely to her brother, and then fell into a deep sleep. Neither of the kids knew what was going to happen next.

* * *

Fiona opened her eyes and stretched. She looked around and it came to a sudden realization that they really were foals. She got up and stretched. The warm sun felt good on her delicate coat. Fiona was a buckskin filly. She had a golden coat, but her mane and tail were coal black. She had black socks and hooves. Her eyes were green as the summer grass. When she looked over at Jackson, he was a brown and white paint. He also had a coal black mane and tail, and a thick black blaze running jagged down his face. His eyes were light, cerulean blue.

When Jackson woke, he startled himself. He forgot they were foals, and that they were completely on their own.

"Fiona, we need to keep going. We need to find someone.' he said, a bit shaken that this really was happening.

"Ok, lets go" She said with a happy nicker.

He didn't understand how in these kind of circumstances, his little sister kept it together better than him. He brushed it off and whinnied, as they began to gallop along. They took lots of breaks to relax, but they were becoming more and more hungry. They tried to eat grass, but they couldn't do it. Not only are humans not accustomed to it, but their natural bodies were not weaned onto grass yet. They just kept moving, unsure of what else to do.

* * *

Spirit blinked.

"Hes gone?!" He snorted as he looked at the horizon. He really did hate the humans. They destroyed everything.

"It's alright, it's not your fault." Rain comforted.

He sighed and nuzzled her. They had gone through a lot, and he hated the fact that their colt had died. To be honest, he didn't want to have another foal. He didn't want to deal with any more heartbreak. She nuzzled him back and worked up her best smile, but she was interrupted when she saw something in the distance.

* * *

Jackson was non-conciously galloping. He was day dreaming, just moving on. He was suddenly interrupted when he heard Fiona yelling something.

"Horses! Jackson we're saved!" she yelled as she galloped faster. They stood at the top of a hill and looked down on a large herd of horses. The most fearful was a large dun stallion in the middle.

"I'm assuming he's the leader" Jackson said as he motioned his head aside. Fiona nodded along as she looked at the herd with hope.

* * *

"Um, does anyone else see the foals, or have I lost it?" Rain questioned.

"Nope. They are definitely there." Spirit sighed. "I will go re-direct them" he said as he began to walk up the hill. Shortly after, he was stopped by Rain.

"Wait. Maybe, we could take them in?" She said with a questioning voice.

Spirit sighed. "Listen Rain, I know we've been mourning Kai, but do you really think that's the best thing for our herd right now?" he asked.

"Yes." she said with pleading eyes. "They don't even look old enough to be weaned onto grass" She pleaded. "Please" She said as she nuzzled his neck.

Spirit sighed. "Alright. We will raise them together." He said

Rain smiled as she began to trot up the hill.

* * *

"Jackson she's coming up here!" Fiona said, a bit frightened. She hid behind her brother's tail.

"Hello, are you two lost?" Rain asked.

"Kind of. We don't really have a herd." Jackson said.

"You're welcome to stay here. Spirit and I will take care of you. The whole herd will." She said with a smile.

"Really!" Fiona bursted out from behind his tail

"Well sure! What is your names?" Rain asked as they began walking down the hill.

After hearing the names of their new "Parent" figures, he decided it may be a better idea to choose more fitting names.

"Well I'm Freedom, and this is my sister, Wisdom" He decided on.

"It is good to meet you both. Do you eat grass?" She asked once they got to the bottom of the hill

"Not really" They sighed.

"We can help with that Rain." Two mares came from the middle of the herd. They were mothers, and each had a foal. They seemed old enough for grass now, but the mother still had milk.

"That would be great you guys, thanks" Rain said with a smile.

The two mares smiled at rain and then walked over to the foals.

"I'm Breeze, and this is my son Swift" one mare said. She was a dapple grey horse, with no markings. Her foal on the other hand was light grey with a dark mane and tail.

"Hey!" The colt said as he trotted back to his father.

She gave milk to Freedom, and the other mare walked over to Wisdom.

"Hello Wisdom. I'm Ripple, and this is my daughter Prairie" She said as the little filly walked up. She seemed about the same age as Wisdom, but she was already off grass. The two foals got their dinner, and once done, thanked the mares. They trotted back over to Rain, and lied by her.

"Thanks for taking us in like this." Freedom whispered to her. Wisdom was already asleep.

"It is my pleasure. Also, Spirit is my mate, and he will be aiding me with raising you two kids. He is over there. The dun" She motioned over with her head.

Freedom nodded as he stood and stretched. Rain had lied her head down, and had her eyes closed. The two foals walked over and snuggled against her side. They already felt at home.


End file.
